


Thunderbirds Are Go – “Hell Hath No Fury”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15376155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: The events of this double drabble take place just after a bunch of idiot teens witnessed Gordon kissing his ex-boyfriend goodbye - one of my head canons involves Gordon being bisexual - and so they decide to make fun of him. Unfortunately for them, big bro Virgil was around to catch them in the act and that’s when shit hit the fan…





	Thunderbirds Are Go – “Hell Hath No Fury”

A single punch was followed by the sickening sound of bones snapping. But that wasn’t the only thing that had snapped. The bratty teen who had been sneering homophobic slurs at Gordon only moments before was now lying on the ground in a pifitul heap. 

Towering above him was Virgil Tracy, his chest heaving as he drew short and laboured breaths. His nostrils were flaring like those of a raging bull, his fists still clenched and ready for an encore. 

“Don’t. You. Ever. Insult. My. Brother. Again. You. Hear?” he growled through gritted teeth. There was a wild look in those otherwise tender brown eyes that would make any sane man back off and run away.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.” the teen’s comrades stammered as they dragged their fallen friend onto his feet.

“Whoa, Virge. You broke that guy’s jaw,” Gordon shouted, unable to hide a mix of pride and approval in spite of the violence he had just witnessed.

Virgil’s face instantly transformed from feral to caring. 

“You okay there, little bro?” he asked, ruffling Gordon’s hair.

“Yeah, thanks for sticking up for me.”

“Anytime,” Virgil blushed and accepted Gordon’s fistbump.

They turned and walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> The events of this double drabble take place just after a bunch of idiot teens witnessed Gordon kissing his ex-boyfriend goodbye - one of my head canons involves Gordon being bisexual - and so they decide to make fun of him. Unfortunately for them, big bro Virgil was around to catch them in the act and that’s when shit hit the fan…


End file.
